


Silken Starlight Rewrite

by Poetgirl616



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Surrogacy, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: This is set around graduation. Things are going great in Forks! In a moment of magnificent epiphany, Bella makes a mad, rash and-perhaps-genius decision. Want to know more? Look inside!





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

 

Bella P. O. V

Everything had been going alright with Edward for the past few weeks.

After Volterra, I began to notice some things that really bothered me. Edward tried his best to control my movements, who I saw and talked to, that weren't his family members or fellow teenagers is my small circle of friends.

Every time I confronted him, he would defend himself with the statement that it was for my own good. That he 'heard concerning thoughts' from this person or that guy, so he took control of the situation because he 'didn't want me to unknowingly endanger myself'.

I replied with these questions. If he didn't want me to unknowingly step into danger, why didn't he just tell me he sensed something unsettling from whoever? Why keep it from me and risk bad situations happening  _because_  he hadn't told me? If I am supposed to trust him, shouldn't he also trust me?

The resulting argument did my head in.

It was nothing but chauvinistic, backward babble possibly designed to confuse me. Or at least stop my resistance to his control over my life. 

I became tired of arguing, so we agreed to disagree. Thus the strained state of kind of contentment began.

There was only one other snag in our sort of contentment: Victoria was hell bent on killing me. She still managed to elude all attempts to capture her made by the wolves, much to their intense displeasure and Alice remained unable to see what Victoria's next move would be, to her mounting frustration.

My graduation was looming on the horizon, just a few days away. The date hung over my head like a sword suspended by a string, threatening to fall the moment i looked up. 

I felt nervous and excited all at once, nervous because a gym full of people would stare at me while I crossed the stage. Excited because I didn't have to worry about school anymore, I could focus on my relationship with Edward and doing the things that made me happy.

I hummed, placing the package Alice gave me on the top shelf of my closet. Panic! At The Disco's Miss Jackson bounced around my brain on a loop as I got ready for school.

I smiled indulgently at the outfit Alice asked me to wear this morning, a long sleeved blouse and a pair of fashionably faded blue jeans, laid out carefully on my bed.

I knew she wanted me to look pretty today and have that package for later, because apparently Edward was going to surprise me with something 'super romantic' tonight. I hope whatever it was didn't involve another awkward date where he tried to micro manage me and I ate alone in a deserted parking lot because he didn't want to take the chance that the waiter may or may not try something. His paranoia was quickly becoming a point of contention between us, the boiling point had yet to be reached but I may very well get there soon if nothing changed.

I dressed quickly, descending the stairs and walking to the kitchen without incident. I glanced at the clock on the back of the oven, I had just enough time to eat a pop tart before I had to leave.

I was on the road and headed to school five minutes later.

Edward waited for me in the parking lot, leaning against the drivers side of his Volvo.

I sighed, like I did every day.

I smiled when I caught sight of the lithe, bouncy form of Alice where she stood by Jasper a few spaces down. She was most likely clapping her hands in excitement right now, I thought with a fond shake of my head.

I parked my russet beast and turned the key, silencing its thunderous roar. Grabbing my bag, I slid out and walked over to my bronze haired vampire.

"Good morning, love. How was your drive?" He asked as we briefly embraced.

"No more exciting than usual." I replied with a shrug. Nothing to discuss. Clear roads, clear skies, no accidents, and nothing broke down on the truck.

"Would you like to tell me what you dreamed about last night?" He asked, a smirk on his face and a playful glint in his butterscotch eyes.

I frowned at him in confusion, I didn't remember any dreams. "What?"

"You have the habit of talking in your sleep, usually the content of your dreams plays a part in the subject matter you speak about. This is a rather adorable habit you have, quite useful, too." He said innocently, toying with a piece of my hair.

"What do you mean 'useful'?" I questioned, curious and confused by the conversation.

The shrill ringing of the first bell cut off whatever reply he might or might not have been about to make.

I groaned, he wouldn't tell me now. He was stubborn and infuriating that way. 

"What did you mean?" I tried hopefully, just to be sure.

"We should go to class, love, we can discuss this at a later time." He dodged smoothly, already gently steering me toward the building my first class was held in.

I fumed in silence all throughout the class period.

I had tried to talk to Edward once when we had taken our seats, but he had completely ignored me. He had instead turned to our neighboring table, bearing Mike Newton, and started a conversation about the assignment yesterday.

I resolved to ignore Edward the rest of the day, if he wanted to treat me that way, I could dish out the same treatment.

 _The nerve_ , I thought angrily.

I was not a yappy Chihuahua that wouldn't stop yelping at him, I was supposed to be his girlfriend.

My silence was broken at lunch, when Alice approached me.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, bouncing up to stand beside me.

"Alice!" I hissed, reprimanding her. "Human, remember?"

She pouted. "You're not really upset, are you?" She asked, her butterscotch eyes wide and pleading.

I inwardly groaned, that face always made it hard to stay irritated at her. I sighed, feeling my anger soften. "No."

She immediately changed her tune, clapping enthusiastically. "Yay!"

I blinked, my brain catching up with the sudden shift in her emotions. Before I fully recovered, the pixie had bounced to the table and sat with her husband.

I rubbed my temples, my head starting to pound. I skipped the line, opting to sit at our table.

Today was going to be a looong day.

* * *

* * *

I glanced at the clock for what felt like the thousandth time, willing the hands to move faster.

"I don't think staring a hole through the clock will help, love." Edward commented, amusement laced his velvety voice.

I glared at the vampire who currently sat next to me, not by my choice, mind you.

 _If only stares could make them burst into flames_ , I thought spitefully. 

"I don't think I care," I hissed, venom seeping from each syllable.

The bell cut off his response, I took the chance to exit the classroom and head to the parking lot.

Unfortunately, he caught up with me fairly quickly.

"Bella, love, what was all that about?" He asked, attempting the wounded approach.

"Don't you ' _love_ ' me! I'm going to go home and you, you are going to be staying at your mansion tonight, I have no need of your presence." I wanted to smack him and other violent things born of anger, but I knew the consequences that would result.

Edward continued his efforts to make nice, but I wouldn't have it at the moment.

I asked Angela for a ride home, she happily agreed to drive me.

I really wasn't feeling like driving at the moment, or being alone after what happened.

We spent the time talking about her relationship with Ben, mostly the juicy kissing bits and his roaming hands. Once Charlie's was in sight, I sadly hugged her and said goodbye. It had been refreshing to ride home and talk about normal relationships with a fellow human.

I sat my bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen, I rummaged through the contents as I scraped together a menu.

On the bright side, I could take out my frustration on the oranges for fresh orange juice, since the vampire I wanted to beat to a pulp was otherwise untouchable.

I grabbed the oranges from the basket, cleaned out the container and drug out the juicer.

Edward was a jerk, he had deliberately ignored me most of the day and started talking to me again when he felt like it. I was not a mysterious goo on the underside of his shoe to be brushed off.

Angry tears stung my eyes, I blinked them back and snarled at myself for coming close to crying over Edward Cullen.

By the time the juice was finished, I felt lighter and even giggled a bit. I put the juice away and cleaned my little mess up, then lay the steak in the sink to thaw.

I had the chicken fried steak, chef salad and green beans nearly done cooking by the time Charlie came home. He made a show of looking around for Edward, I didn't find it funny.

"Where's Edwin? Shouldn't he be here by now?" My father asked as he seated himself at the table.

"He decided to spend some time with his family today." I replied as nonchalantly as possible, not even bothering with correcting him on Edwards name.

"Really now? He's been an almost permanent fixture around here since you came home from your little adventure." Charlie commented, sniffing the air. "Smells good, Bells."

"Some things change." I commented, setting plates on the table and that was that. 

I served dinner and we talked about his day at work and how the world was going nuts if people were dancing around in grass skirts.

He grumbled about loony bins and nutters for a bit before going to watch his sports channel.

The rest of the night was spent doing homework, watching t.v. and dinner dishes. My last thought before I fell asleep that night was that I hadn't missed Eddie boy as much as he probably thought I would.


	2. Uninvited Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters, unfortunately. I do own my plot deviations and OCs, though, so yay!**

 

I skipped down to the kitchen, whistling merrily as I mulled over my choices for breakfast.

Option one: only slightly healthy cereal. Option two: very healthy eggs. Option three: absolutely unhealthy hash browns. Option four: sugary and also unhealthy toaster pastries.

Hmm, no brainer for me I'll make the hash browns and pastries with a tall glass of orange juice. A little healthy to balance my unhealthy.

I was halfway through breakfast when a familiar bronze head came into my line of vision.

I immediately lost my appetite.

"I don't remember inviting you in." I snarled, glaring at him.

"Now, love, don't be that way. I know we had a minor disagreement yesterday, but we can mend it." He knelt and drew out a small black jewelry box.

"Edward-" I was cut off abruptly, much to my displeasure. He had the annoying habit of doing that. 

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a 24karat diamond ring nestled in velvet, then turned his golden eyes on me, the depths becoming more enigmatic.

 I threw my porcelain cereal bowl at his head, fury driving my movements as I realized what he was doing. The manipulative, conniving son of a-----"YOU TRIED TO GLAMOR ME INTO ACCEPTING YOUR MARRIAGE PROPOSAL?!" I shrieked.

"No, love, I would never-" Edward began, his eyes wide and 'innocent'.

"Don't lie to me! You have tried to glamor me multiple times since we met, but you kicked it up a notch after Volterra. You tried to glamor me into not talking to Mike last week! The new kid Aaron was earlier this week!" 

"That isn't true, love. I was merely suggesting that you not risk giving them the wrong impression." 

"How would I have given them the wrong impression? I had a school project with Mike and Aaron was _lost_!" 

Edward was stonily silent, his eyes unreadable. 

"Exactly! That there, the stony silence, is another problem! You drop this crap on me, but when I have a valid counter argument, you clam up!" I seethed, frustrated and pissed. "It's bullshit, and I'm sick of it!"

Nothing. No change of expression. Not even a twitch of his eye. 

That's it! 

"Get out! Get out of my house! I never want to see you again you slimy little blood sucking leech!" I growled, seething at the audacity of this . . . . _creature_!

Edward's eyes hardened as the gold leaked out and black took its place. My heart quickened, I had a feeling I know what would come next. Flashbacks from my encounter with James played briefly, seeming to taunt me for my stupidity. He growled, his lips twisting and his hands balling into fists. He crouched, preparing to lunge at me.

I backed away, knowing from previous experience that it was futile to attempt escape but my survival instincts screamed at me to flee. I turned and ran from the kitchen, making a break for the stairs.

I screamed in surprise when a sound similar to boulders smashing together came from behind me and something crashed into the wall. I, to my questionable sanity, spun to investigate.

My eyes widened in shock, Emmett and Jasper had Edward in what could be described as a full body lock. Is that the right term? I'd have to ask Charlie sometime. 

I shook my head, get it together Swan your vampire ex boyfriend just tried to kill you. He actually tried to kill me, after everything. I almost died. 

"Bella!" A familiar southern drawl yanked me from my head.

I blinked, turning toward the source of the voice. 

Emmett and Jasper were watching me, golden eyes concerned. There were white spots on their pants and shirts, a small bit of dry wall was caught in Emmett's curls.

Edward was being held still, his black eyes boring into me. Suddenly, his eyes grew cloudy and his body slumped forward as little as his captors hold would allow.

"That really just happened, right?" I hugged myself, my breathing and heart slow to return to normal. "He tried to kill me, he was going to kill me. That really happened, I would have died."

"Bella, take some breaths for me." Jasper murmured, closer now, but still touching Edward. 

Calm invaded my body, pushing away the surreal feeling that had permeated my body since the attack.

"I never thought he'd attack me. I forgot for a moment, what he was capable of, I just started yelling at him." I drew in a breath, glancing around the house to survey the damage.

There was a large hole, big enough for two people, in the wall above the sixth stair. Dry wall dust covered the stairs, the floor, the three vampires huddled at the bottom of the stairs and a spattering of it painted my back. How did I explain that to Charlie? 

"We can help with Charlie, if you need us to," Jasper offered, his tone gentle.

"What would we say?" I asked, clearing my throat once I heard how rough it sounded. "I can't say someone broke in, he'd process the place for forensic evidence. How would I explain the results? 'Oh, they're vampires, dad. They don't have fingerprints, but they sure do look human, huh?' Not exactly going to win over his trust."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed, his forehead scrunching. "What if we say we were meeting Edward here, but he bailed? He left and you offered us to stay since we came for a mass study session. Jazz and I were horsing around, I went through the wall by accident."

I chewed my lip. "I don't know, Em, I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me."

I didn't see him move, he was there after a single blink of an eye. He lifted my chin, his gentle topaz orbs stared me down.

"Hey, Belly Bean, we won't get in trouble. We'll be fine, promise." The giant bear of a man kissed my forehead and returned to help Jasper haul Edward out.

Not five seconds later, the first notes of 'Hey Soul Sister' blared through the quiet of the house. I hurried to answer, swiping the screen of my cell and pressing the little green phone icon.

"Hello?" 

"Bella! Oh, thank goodness-I'm so glad they got there in time! Are you okay?" Alice's worried voice touched my ears.

"I'm fine, Alice. Jasper has him sedated, they left just a moment ago." I sighed, the calm fading and exhaustion settling in its place. I just wanted to take a nap, forget the past hour or so happened. 

"Go ahead, Bella, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm so happy you're okay." She hung up shortly after. Bless that girl for knowing I wanted to lay down, made it quicker to end the conversation so I could. No suffering through small talk while I waited for a good time to tastefully drop the hint. 

I flopped face down on my bed, not bothering to untuck the blankets or cover up. I burrowed my face into my pillows and let myself drift, the rest of this mess could wait until later.

* * *

* * *

After my nap, I picked up the shards of porcelain and pieces of the wall. I decided to just vacuum up the soggy cereal and change bags once I finished with the small dry wall bits on the stairs.

I set the dishes I hadn't thrown at the vampire in the sink to wash with lunch dishes. I would probably make a sandwich for myself soon, so it wouldn't be long.

My thoughts redirected, Edward's attack as well as his idea of 'mending things' was still fresh in my mind. I'd be dead if Jasper and Emmett hadn't interfered, the notion was a sobering one.

I lifted my chin and drew my shoulders back, standing straight and tall. I would not let Edward Cullen do this to me, I was stronger than that. I am Isabella Swan, granddaughter of Marie Swan and daughter of Charlie Swan. No vampire male would make me less than that, not even that slimy worm.

I pushed the thought of that poor excuse of a man from my mind, focusing instead on my next move. I was single now, but I didn't want to stop seeing the Cullens just because Edward was a manilpulative, controlling, self centered ass. I also knew I didn't want to date just yet.

I would spend time with my vampire family and Charlie. I would also use my spare time to try to figure out what I wanted to do with my life.

My steps to the fridge faltered, my graduation was tomorrow. We had rehearsal later today, I completely forgot.

Ah, crap.

I made myself a simple ham sandwich, wanting to eat and get upstairs to find my dress to lay out for tomorrow.

I had made it upstairs and the dress laid out nicely on my desk, ready to be worn. I spun, intending to head downstairs to wash up, when I caught sight of the computer.

I suppressed the urge to smack myself in the forehead.

I was supposed to email my mother! Ah, double crap.

My shoulders slumped as I sat in front of the computer, waiting for the ancient beast to power up. Once it had, I opened the browser to access my email.

I scrolled through my history, realizing that I hadn't erased it in quite a while. I also had done more browsing than I thought between emails to my mother and homework related research.

My hand stilled when I caught sight of a familiar web page, my eyes fixed on the screen.

I looked over my shoulder to double check that I had closed my bedroom door.

I held my breath and clicked the link, my teeth worrying my lip. I glanced around my room, making sure no vampires were hanging around. When I was certain they weren't, I began rereading script I had last laid eyes on almost a year ago.

By the time I reached the end of the page, my mind was made up.


	3. Stupidity or Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I though of this week that wasn't in the original. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight, sadly. Anything unfamiliar is mine.**

 

I shifted my weight, glancing nervously around the slightly crowded street.

The hot dog vendor across the street was still shouting to draw the attention of customers. The lady walking her dog was steadily making her way toward the bookstore a few doors to my right. 

Everything was normal. 

This was stupid. What if he didn't come? What if he wasn't who I thought he was? Was this really a good idea, after the Edward incident?

A familiar head popped out of a doorway to my left. 

"Bells, you alright?" Jake asked, dark eyes concerned. "We can call this whole thing off and go home, if you want." 

 I shook my head, summoning a small smile to reassure him. 

I couldn't call it quits now. If I went home, I would miss the chance to find the answers I've been looking for. I may not get another chance at this.

 _Ever_. 

"You can change your mind at any time and we're gone." He promised, ducking back into the coffee shop. 

I fought the urge to start pacing or tapping my foot in impatience. 

"You must be Bella." A smooth, musical and undoubtedly male voice murmured.

I jumped, turning and immediately blushed. 

Nahuel was definitely not dressed for cooler weather. His brown chest was bare except for his different sized necklaces, his pants simple faded blue jeans. He completed his ensemble with sandals. 

His dark eyes-human in their teak black color, almost the same shade as his long black hair. 

He was beautiful. 

"Y-yes." I cleared my throat. "Yes, I am." 

"Why have you called me here? Your message was more vague than I would like." He pressed in an accented voice. 

"Not here." I gestured to my left. "There's an abandoned shoe factory not far from here. It's a block or so down." 

I began to lead the way, confident that both Nahuel and Jake would follow. 

"What is that smell?" The hybrid hissed quietly. 

I winced, feeling a bit guilty for the minor not quite deception I was participating in. I never mentioned any friends or tails during our talk in my message. 

"Oh. Well, um, don't take this the wrong way . . .but I asked a friend to come with me." I admitted, lamely. 

Silence.

I hunched my shoulders, expecting a variety of reactions. 

"You are smart to not immediately trust a stranger who has the means to kill you. I do not intend you harm, but I expect you require proof." He responded, amused. 

"Wait outside, Jake. Keep out of sight and watch for intruders, please." I whispered, yanking open the metal door. 

I didn't get an answer, but I could trust he would do as I asked. 

"I wanted to ask you a few questions, to complete my research." I offered honestly, once we were safely inside the factory. 

On a notepad I brought for this occasion, I wrote the rest of my response. 

 _Before I make a very important decision_.

I handed the notepad over to him.  

Nahuel raised a dark eyebrow and took up the pen while simultaneously answering my verbal statement. "Alright." 

 _ **What sort of research, if I may ask**_? 

I nodded. 

"How old are you?" I decided to start simple. 

_All I can find out about you and others like you, if they exist. How were you conceived?_

"I recently celebrated my one hundred and fiftieth birthday." 

 _ **I believe the traditional way. My mother did not survive my birth due to complications and no appropriate medical help available**_. 

"That's incredible. Which tribe does your family belong to?" 

 _I'm sorry to hear that. How fast did you grow_? 

"Mapuche, in South America." Nahuel replied with a small nod of thanks to my written apology. 

 _ **At the rate all human children grow, according to my aunt Hulien. I stopped physically aging when I reached the age of twenty**_.

Relief settled in my chest. 

"Have you been able to locate your father or anyone else like you?" I asked, genuinely curious. 

"Yes. He created three others." His tone changed, expression hardening. 

"I'm sorry. I can see that is a sensitive subject." I murmured sincerely.

_Have any gifts presented themselves? Any abilities different than purely venom based vampires?_

I was aware how ridiculous that sounded, even as I handed the notepad over. 

"You could not have known." He responded smoothly. 

 

_**Super senses, speed, and strength to a lesser extent. My heart beat is faster than a mortals, but it beats. My skin shows a faint illumination, but I can still blend in with humans quite well. My skin is as hard as a vampires, my bones are nearly unbreakable.**_  

"I am still sorry to hear that." I offered, smiling in reassurance.

_Are you able to initiate the change in humans?_

_**I am able to convert mortals to immortals, however my half sisters cannot. We are unsure whether it is genetic or gender based**_.

I blinked, impressed and intrigued. "What changes over the years most amazed or inspired you?" 

_Wow, not too much different then, with a few improvements to help efficiently assimilate if you wanted to_.

"The development of technology was interesting. The improvements on farming and hunting were greatly appreciated." He commented, amused. 

_**Yes, but I am content with my life as it is. I feel no desire to assimilate into the mortal world other than to eat the wicked and destructive**_.

Another human drinker, then. 

_That's understandable._

"Nothing else?" 

Nahuel shook his head, returning the pad and pen. "Nothing I see as significant enough to note." 

"Could I see a brief demonstration of your speed?" I asked, slightly hopeful. 

In answer, he disappeared in a blur of white. I waited, using the chance to safely tuck away the notepad in my purse. 

He returned as suddenly as he left, holding a single sunflower. "For you, miss Bella."

I accepted it with a smile. 

"Thank you for your time. I have everything I needed." I told him honestly. 

We went our separate ways, my mind buzzing with the plethora of new information. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Congraduation!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters, unfortunately. I do, however, own the plot changes I invent and any original characters I draw from my creative mind.**

 

I smoothed the front of my graduation gown with my hands, distracting myself from what would happen in less than ten minutes.

The dress underneath was long enough to cover my knees and it was a lovely blue Alice had helped me pick out. The sleeves were short, barely leaving my shoulders and the neckline was modest.

I forced myself to take a deep breath, my thoughts turned to what happened last night after Charlie got home from work.

Flashback:

_I fidgeted in my seat, I heard the car door shut and the sound echoed through my ears like a thunder clap._

_A cold touch caught my attention, I gazed at Jasper's reassuring topaz eyes and gently squeezed his hand._ _I turned to my left and attempted a small smile for Emmett._

_It was good of them to be here for support when I told Charlie there was a huge hole in his wall._

_"Easy, Belly Bean." Emmett's deep voice soothed my anxiety a bit._

_"Bells? Who's vehicle is outside?" Charlie called by way of greeting._

_He swiftly removed his boots, but kept his gun belt on and my anxiety was pushing for a return._

_"Dad, this is Emmett and Jasper, Edward's brothers." I waited, holding my breath._

_"Are they now? What are they doing here? Where's Edwin?" Ah, Charlie didn't miss much._

_"They're here for a study session, Edward was supposed to come, but he stood us up. About their, uh, presence. . . .see-"_

_"We accidentally put a hole through your wall, sir. We were rough housing while Bella made us snacks and it got a bit out of hand." Jasper had smoothly took over for me, his face sincerely full of regret._

_"What?" Charlie's face had grown pale._

_I hunched down on myself a bit, waiting for an explosion._

_I was surprised when none came._

_"We could arrange for it to be fixed, of course. Dad could phone a friend and have the supplies out before the end of the week. We thought you should know before we called him. It is your house, after all." Jasper shot my father a very convincing embarrassed smile._

_Charlie stared at me for a moment, it was starting to become uncomfortable. "What do you think, Bells?"_

_I shrugged. "They want to make it right, I guess we should let them if they're willing. We could never afford it ourselves."_

_Charlie nodded. Afterward, he shook hands with Emmett and Jasper, then we talked about the arrangements and graduation plans._

_The Cullens had a party planned for the night of graduation, so I would willingly attend. Edward was sent to Denali, they confirmed his arrival._

_The boys left shortly after ironing out the details, leaving us Swans to our dinner._

End flashback

I caught myself glancing at the clock, five minutes and counting.

I could hear my fellow-soon to be former-classmates milling around, talking to each other excitedly and my thoughts turned back to what I read.

I wasn't able to dwell on the script long, a teacher waving at the front kid in the line jerked me into the present.

Panic punched me in the chest. "It's time already?"

Large, overactive butterflies flew in my stomach, battering the walls with their wings.

The next hour or so was a jumble of nerves and blinding camera flashes.

I breathed normally again once I closed the car door, glancing over at Charlie. "Thank God that's over," I mumbled.

He chuckled at me. "Surely it wasn't that bad."

I glared playfully at him. "You didn't have to walk across a stage in heels while everybody in town gawked at you."

He grimaced. "Okay, maybe it was that bad."

I buckled in, shooting my dad a small smile. "I don't know about you, old man, but I'm starving."

We pulled into the diner, and I wasn't surprised to see that other families had the same idea.

After a greasy cheeseburger dinner and an hour or two of conversation with Angela, Charlie and Ben, we decided to move on to the party.

My eyebrows shot into my hairline as the road to the Cullen residence came into view.

I had only one word for what I was seeing.

Overboard.

Large pink, blue and yellow bows were tied around the trees beneath beautiful, no doubt hand crafted, lanterns. Glitter arrows, also in those colors, directed the newcomers to the house.

All that was missing was the flashing neon signs. 

As the residence itself came into view, I could see we arrived while the party was in full swing.

I said my goodbyes to Charlie and exited the cruiser. 

 _The entire student body must be here_ , I thought as I approached the porch.

Music blared from massive black speakers and multi-colored lights flashed. Dancing bodies were clustered in what used to be the living room.

It now looked like a dance floor, the furniture gone and a large stereo system complete with monster speakers was now the only non-biological object in the room.

I carefully maneuvered my way through the masses, searching out a specific group of graduates.

I found Alice and Jasper at the far side of the room talking to Angela and Ben, only two of them had drinks in their hands. Jasper was smirking about something, Alice was chattering excitedly while Ben and Ang listened with polite smiles.

I gently poke Ang in the side, letting her know I was there. She started, her head whipping in my direction and her face lit up.

"Bella!" She shouted happily.

I hugged her. "How does it feel to not be in high school anymore?"

She rolled her eyes. "The same as when I was in high school. Seriously, the only difference is a diploma declaring me fit to move on to college." 

I laughed, turning to give Alice a hug and Jasper a warm grin. "So, couldn't wait for me, huh?"

Jasper chuckled, and Alice shrugged. "We probably could have."

"What now for the infamous Cullens? What will you do now that you're no longer seniors in this Podunk little town?" I asked, bumping my best girls on the hip.

"College, of course. After that. . . .well, we shall see." Alice quipped without missing a beat.

There was something about the way she said the last bit. It was . . .like she knew something the rest of us didn't.

Did she have a vision? If so, what exactly had she seen? Did she know or possibly guess? Was she okay with my decision?

I drew in a sharp, nervous breath. _Breathe, Bella. Just breathe. Don't jump to conclusions, she might not know what you suspect she knows._

Jasper studied me, his head cocked to the side. "Bella?"

I shook my head, making myself smile in what I hoped was a reassuring way. "Distracted by thoughts of the future."

It wasn't a complete lie. 

Time passed, I wasn't sure how much since I danced with Angela most of the songs so I wouldn't dwell on things.

Thirst finally caused me to seek out the refreshment table, I shouldn't have been shocked to see Alice waiting there.

"I suppose you know I want to speak to you and your family after the party ends?" I asked, biting the bullet. 

"Yes, Edward is in Denali still, so he will be the only one missing. I cannot see the outcome, but I know what I will choose." Alice answered cryptically, before disappearing in a flash of pale skin.

I sipped my punch, wishing the party was finished while simultaneously hoping it would never stop.

Hours passed, the mass of bodies thinned, then finally the party died out. 

I entered the kitchen after the last had gone, choosing to sit at the end of the table. I didn't have to wait long, the Cullens wasted no time joining me.

The couple's each sat near the other, naturally, with Carlisle at the head of the table. "Bella, I'm sure we're all curious as to why you're still here. Its late and Charlie will be waiting for you at home."

I centered myself, steeling my spine for their reaction. "I need to speak with you about something. . . ."

"Of course, sweetheart, what is it?" Esme smiled, motherly love shining in her eyes.

"I have decided that I would like to become a surrogate for your family." I announced, staring Carlisle straight in the eyes.

The Cullens gasped in obvious shock, their golden eyes wider than saucers.

Carlisle exclaimed wordlessly. Esme sat stock still, her golden eyes locked on my face.

The entire family seemed to be adequately flabbergasted.

"I know female vampires can't have children and I know how much some want children more than anything." My eyes met Rosalie's over the table.

"How could you possibly think of doing such a thing?" Carlisle asked, his eyes conflicted as curiosity and shock tumbled over each other.

"I did some research and found accounts of births related to the infamous vampire legends. I did more digging-a lot, and it wasn't easy since the Volturi destroy any possible evidence of your kind, but I knew what to look for-and located at least one such half-blood, his name is Nahuel."

"Are you sure he really is a half blood?"

"Yes, I met with him in Port Angeles, earlier today. He told me everything, he has the eyes of a human but your abilities to a lesser degree. He demonstrated his speed at a safe location, and he is over a hundred years old." 

"Bella! Do you realize the danger you put yourself in by meeting him alone? He could have injured you, fed from you or worse! This idea of yours could have been stopped before you even had a change to begin, various ways the least of which would be death!" Carlisle looked concerned, upset, and-dare I think it-angry with me.

"I took Jake with me, he was ready in case something like that happened. I'm not an imbecile, Carlisle." I frowned at the blonde vampire.

He winced in response.

I sighed. It wasn't my intention to snap at him. 

"Look, I understand that you're worried, but I can take care of myself. Now, let's return our attention to the issue at hand." I said calmly. "For this to work, all male parties will donate their sperm and it will be injected via syringe. Carlisle will be the physician during all pregnancies and will administer the injections."

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" Esme whispered, staring wide eyed at me.

"Yes, I have." I nodded, serious. "You are my family, I want you to have what was cruelly taken from you."

I turned to Rosalie. Her expression was so fragile, eyes cautiously hopeful. 

"Rose, I know you have wanted children since before your change, but life interfered and you never had the chance. I am offering you a chance to have your children, to see them every day for the rest of your lives. The children won't age as humans, you can spend years-maybe even centuries together. I want that for you." I told her honestly, sincerely. 

Rosalie stared at me with shocked joy, venom tears shining in her eyes.

I smiled at Esme. "Esme, you experienced the loss of a child and died before you could try again. You are the sweetest woman I know, I think of you as a second mother and I want you to have everything you missed out on the first time."

Esme sobbed, a beautiful and sad smile on her heart shaped face.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, you are the most honorable men I have ever had the pleasure to know. I feel blessed to have even stood in your presence for one day, let alone over a year. Jazz, you were practically abused from the moment you were introduced to this life. You never deserved anything that horrid woman did to you. You deserve to experience a child's laughter, to feel the purity and wonder of a child's joy. The same stands for you, Carlisle. You are a wonderful man who gives everything he has into helping others, going so far as to save lives. I am willing and honored to fulfill my promise to you."

All of the Cullen's appeared to be moved by my impromptu speech. I felt the urge to hug them all to pieces, my heart and throat aching with emotion.

Love, joy, shock, amazement and gratitude permeated the air.

I glanced around the room, taking in the faces I saw.

My family.


	5. Choice #1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight.**

* * *

 

I had gone home soon after my big announcement, but not before agreeing to talk more later.

Namely discussing the ins and outs of the male donation injections and how soon were going to begin the process. 

I was officially awake now and ready to head over to the Cullens house.

There was something very special I had to do. I had decided who was going to be the first to donate their. . .ingredient.

I held in an excited squeal throughout the drive to the remote house.

I could almost see the look on his face when he hears that I picked him to go first! 

I practically flashed into the house. I skipped to the living room and forced myself to stand still.

"Hey, guys, I'm here!" I called playfully, I knew they could hear me even if I whispered it.

A whoosh of air later and all six vampires were gathered in the living room. I beamed at them, nearly bursting with excitement.

"What has you all excited, Bella?" Jasper asked, his southern accent strong with his amusement and his gold eyes twinkling.

"In a minute, I promise. Now, we should talk about when we're going to do this. Carlisle, do you have everything you need?"

The blonde doctor nodded, golden eyes curious. "I have the medical tools required, I only need to know when and be supplied with the sperm. I suggest it be quite fresh to increase the chances of successful implantation."

I blushed to the roots of my hair. I tried very hard not to think about what he suggested.

I cleared my throat.

"I can supply the who. I've thought on this a lot and I choose. . . . Jasper."

The vampire in question stiffened, his mouth dropped open and he gaped in wide eyed shock.

"We should give them a moment." Esme suggested, nudging her mate and Emmett toward the door as subtle as possible. 

Once they had made themselves scarce, I took a few steps toward the frozen Texan. "Jasper?"

No answer.

"Jazz?"

He came to life, wide golden eyes blinking and focusing on my face. "Me? You chose me?"

I nodded, smiling warmly.

"Why? I mean, surely Emmett or Carlisle should be first. Carlisle has the most experience with parenting, he has Esme as a mate to help him. Emmett and Rosalie all but gave up on being able to have kids. The big oaf is a teddy bear, perfect for being affectionate. Rose. . .she's waited a long time for this-kids. I'm. . . . Well, look at me!" Jasper ran a hand through his honey blonde hair, puffing out a frustrated breath.

My heart ached for him. He didn't realize how beautiful and kind he was. How perfect he would be as a father.

"Jasper, look at me. You are a great person. Maria was the monster, not you. She influenced you and molded you in your most vulnerable state, to make you what she wanted." I halted my train of thought and counted to ten before I became really angry at that beast of a woman.

He'd think I was upset with him and that wouldn't be true. 

I took a calming breath and continued my speech. "Jasper Whitlock, you listen to what I have to say and no interruptions! You are a kind, gentle man who is very protective of the ones he loves. You. . . .you can make me smile just by listing off things you see, smell and hear. If only you could see that you're not insignificant! You're not ill suited, you're not any of those negative things floating around in your head."

"Bella . . . .the things that I've done-I've done horrible things to good people. They didn't deserve it. You're wrong, you're just too kind to say what I'm thinking." He avoided my eyes, my face.

I could literally feel my heart breaking.

I ignored his attempts to keep me away, touching his cheek with my hand. "You are worthy, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper sighed, still avoiding me, but all the fight left his posture.

I smiled, wanting to change the subject to break through his dark cloud. "So, when should we do the injection. . .thing?"

He shrugged, running a hand over his face and enclosing my own. "How about two weeks from now? On a Saturday."

"Okay." I blew out a breath as we both seemed to relax a bit.

The family returned within moments and then we talked about unimportant, little things.

The date was set, now I just had to be prepared to tell my father what I was up to. 

Oh, boy.

After everything that happened with Edward and given my short time span living with him, I wasn't convinced Charlie wouldn't do something irrational. 

Images of my father trying to shoot Jasper flooded my mind. I shook then off.

I was probably being ridiculous. He was the Sheriff, he wouldn't go shooting 'teenagers, the badge meant too much to him. 

"Belly bean?" Emmett's usually loud, obnoxious voice was soft and his head cocked to the side.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I smiled warmly at my favorite giant.

His answer was a one thousand watt grin.

I snapped my fingers. "Oh! That reminds me, I figured out the chain of impregnation. Wow, that sounds weird when I say it out loud. Anyway, it goes as follows. First is Jasper, then Emmett, and then finally Carlisle."

"Why is he last?" Esme frowned at me.

"I need him to be objective during my pregnancies, if his is the last child he can be more prepared. He won't be as involved personally as he would be if the child he was helping birth was his own, he would be able to be objective and observe all the pregnancies then record the necessary information. By the time it's his turn, he will know generally what to expect for the pregnancy and birth." I explained calmly, expecting her question.

"That sounds logical," Carlisle replied, patting Esme's hand.

"Hells yeah, second place!" Emmett boomed, pumping his fists.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, while I appreciate your enthusiasm over the idea of being a father, this isn't a competition."

"Still, if it wasn't obvious. . .dibs!" He roared, pointing at himself.

We all rolled our eyes, the big lug may never grow up.

We still loved him, though.

* * *

A week has passed since the meeting at the Cullens house concerning the donor order. I still hadn't figured out how to tell my father I was going to carry babies for the Cullens.

I was afraid of his reaction. I had done nothing even remotely close to this before, so I had no way to gauge exactly what would happen. 

I mentally slapped myself, that's enough of that. He would have to come to accept my decision, if he didn't initially approve of it, because it was happening with or without his approval. 

I just wanted him to be okay with it. Maybe that made me seem childish, but I wanted him to be proud of me. I didn't want to disappoint him. It could contribute to the fact that he wasn't really part of my life growing up, but he was now. Either way, I wanted him to be pleased with my accomplishments and I included this in that category. 

I groaned, banging my head off my joined hands. 

I had to tell him soon. 

For one, because the desire to tell him will drive me insane. For two, I doubted I could keep this a secret from him for long either way because of the changes my body would go through. 

A door closed downstairs, making me jump a foot in the air. 

"Bells?" Charlie called, most likely going through his usual routine of removing his gun belt and ammunition. He even went so far as to take all the bullets out of the gun and click the safety on. Ha ha, dad, I'm not that clumsy! Geez. 

"Up here!" I shouted back, pushing away from the computer and walking to my bed. I quickly stashed any evidence of baby related material I had been looking at. Just because I planned to tell him didn't mean I wanted to have it all out there, overloading his brain and everything. It felt like it would be too much, too soon, all at once. 

"Billy asked me to go to with him and Jake out on the lake. The way it sounds, we'll be gone all day tomorrow." Charlie gave me a sheepish smile. 

 "That's fine, dad, I can fend for myself for one day. I could hang out at the Cullens if I get lonely, maybe ask Alice is she wants to go to Port Angeles to see a movie or something." I shrugged nonchalantly, used to his love of fishing. 

Charlie's eyes narrowed, his expression changing from sheepish to suspicious. "You've been spending a lot of time over there. Any particular reason why?"

He probably thought that I had a crush on one of the Cullen 'children' and hadn't said anything. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened, although I didn't really need another Edward fiasco so soon after the original had ended. Both men remaining that were 'my age' were happily married as well as mated, but Charlie and the rest of the human world didn't know that. 

I swallowed nervously, internally wincing at his suspicious tone. "I've been hanging out with Jasper and Emmett, Edward didn't let me near them when we were together. He was always wary, thought that I would become interested in them or someone else and eventually leave him. He had jealousy issues, with them and anything else that had a pulse."

"Oh, he did, did he? Is that why you stopped seeing Jake? You two used to be thicker than thieves, now you don't even talk to the boy!" 

"I don't know how to tell Jake I don't reciprocate his feelings and I definitely do not feel ready to even try to attempt dating again for at least the next decade, minimum. He won't take it well and I have been putting it off for as long as possible because I don't want to crush the kid." I rattled off without really stopping to take a breath and really hoped he bought it. 

He blinked, his eyebrows raising. "Well," he stopped to clear his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I would suggest the truth, it's always the best way to approach these things."

I flinched, guilt eating at my insides.

I had sort of been avoiding Jake and I just lied to my father because I was too chicken to tell him at the moment. 

He caught the guilty look on my face. 

I internally groaned. He wouldn't let it go now, he'd latch on like a dog did a bone until he got to the bottom of this. 

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He always look like a cross between a disappointed parent and stern sheriff when he did that. 

"Dad, there's something I should tell you . . ." I sucked in a deep breath for courage. Moment of truth. "I'm planning on becoming a surrogate mother for the Cullens."

There was a moment of silence.

 Charlie's face paled, then slowly and steadily grew redder, until he looked like he was dangerously close to busting a blood vessel. "What?!"

"Dad-" I began, but was cut off almost immediately. 

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you telling me that my teenage daughter wants to have the child of a married man? A married man with five adopted children, no less! Out of the question! Absolutely unacceptable!"

My anger flared to life instantaneously and I stood as well. 

"I didn't tell you so I could attain your permission, I don't need it!" I snapped. "I am eighteen, an adult in the eyes of the law, and I consent. I don't need your permission to move forward!"

"Don't you talk to me about the law, young lady! I'm the sheriff of this town, I know every law by heart!"

 "I will if it means you try to forbid me as Sheriff. I want to help the Cullens have biological children, so I will do just that!" I yelled, my breathing heavy as my temper raged. If he tried to forbid me only as my father, it would be one thing and we could possibly eventually get past this, but he wanted to play the Sheriff card. It wasn't against the wall, what I wanted to do and no one was dragging lawyers or police into it so there was nothing legally he could do. 

"I will not approve of my daughter carrying another woman's husbands' child!" He replied stiffly, leaving as soon as the last word was spoken. 

"Lucky for me, I don't need your approval." I grumbled, fighting tears.

It was true. I didn't need it, but I wanted it all the same. Now I knew he would likely never give it. 

i descended the stairs as quickly as I could without injury. I needed to get out of the house. 

Now.

I lifted myself into my russet beast and drove to where I wanted to be. Where I needed to be at the moment. Somewhere I was welcome. 

Thirty minutes later I parked in front of the Cullens house. 

I sat in the truck, working to calm my inner tempest. I didn't want them to see me like this and I definitely did not need Jasper accidentally channeling my emotions to the others. 

Once I felt I could safely encounter someone without bursting into tears or yelling in frustration, I hopped out of the truck and made my way to the house. 

I was met in the living room by Alice. 

I shot her a wane smile. "Hey, Alice."

She wasn't smiling back. "Bella, what did you just do?"

I frowned at her. Usually I am met with welcome and at least some small amount of enthusiasm, this was close to hostile for the chipper vampire. "What do you mean?"

"Would you care to explain why your future just disappeared?" She demanded, almost glaring at me. 

I sighed. Great. Just what I need right now. 

I really didn't want to go into what had happened with Charlie. It was too fresh, they would blame themselves and I just didn't want to deal with any part of that. I came here to get away from it for a while, focus on the positives of the whole thing. Soak in the love and feeling of being accepted. I didn't plan on Alice not being able to see my future because of the altercation with Charlie. 

"Where are the others?" I asked softly. "This concerns them, too."

Not a blink and a whoosh of air later, the room was filled with the remaining Cullens. 

I bit my lip, stalling a little. 

I shouldn't go into what happened with Charlie, I had enough trouble convincing Jasper that this was a good idea to begin with, but they needed something to go on. Why my future would change, why I was here instead of home, the works. 

Jasper eyed me and Alice curiously, eyebrow raised. "What's goin' on?"

"I have made a decision, a decision that effects all of us, but Jasper and Alice most of all. I want to change the date of insemination to tomorrow afternoon." I announced, mentally crossing my fingers and hoping for the best. 

Carlisle stared at me, stunned. "Why the sudden change in schedule?" 

"I have my reasons." I answered cryptically. "Will you be ready?" 

He blinked at me, seeming accepting my privacy. "Yes." 

"Alright then, now that that's settled . . . who wants to watch a movie?" I asked, taking the opportunity to switch subjects and hopefully keep anyone from pressing for more information. 

"Sure, we can watch that new spy movie I ordered on Amazon!" Emmett replied, grinning at me. 

After a few minutes, we decided to an action movie instead. I cuddled on the love seat with a pillow, content for the moment to spend time with my second family. 

Tomorrow would be a big day. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight.**

 

Charlie left before I woke up this morning, which hurt more than I thought it would. I allowed myself to cry for about half an hour, then wiped my tears and cleaned up. 

After a quick shower, I was on my way to the Cullens. I was scheduled to be injected with Jasper's . . . stuff today. 

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. 

He was Alice's husband. I made them a promise I would do this to help them have a baby. I would be having his . . . stuff somewhere nothing that wasn't part of my body had been. I was excited about helping, but apprehensive and nervous about the process to get me pregnant. 

I was allowed to have mixed feelings, right? Not my husband, but his junk is about to be in my trunk. 

I shook my head to clear it. Focus, Swan. You are helping friends and you aren't even there, yet. Go over there, say hi, do this thing and act normal. It's just another day with them, you're going to hang out and have fun. You are doing this. 

That worked for five minutes of the drive. 

Alice approved of this plan, so that meant she wouldn't secretly resent me for having a baby with Jasper . . . right? 

I arrived at the Cullens, the walk into the house was a bit blurry and I had to take a breath before entering the room where Carlisle had set up for the procedure. He was there, waiting for me on the stood beside the weird reclining chair with stirrups and a table of sterile equipment necessary, ready to use. 

"Ah, Bella, there you are. For a moment, I didn't think you would come." He smiled kindly at me, almost as if he knew I was having a medium internal debate.

"No worries, I'm here and going through with the procedure." I sat in the chair and settled in. 

He smiled in response, pulling on the gloves his profession is famed for. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that really necessary? You cant exactly get sick or anything." 

I doubted my nether regions had anything deadly enough to kill a vampire, I wouldn't be sitting here if that were the case. I suddenly thought of the ridiculous movie Teeth and fought the urge to laugh. 

"No, I suppose not, but you are able to contract various illnesses and nasty infections. I feel it's better to be safe rather than sorry." He answered, I couldn't see his face but I could hear the calm in his voice. "I will need you to lift the bottom of your dress, please." 

I blushed to the roots of my hair, but did as he asked. It felt strange to expose myself to him, doctor or not. I shifted awkwardly as he carefully and clinically examined me. 

"Relax, Bella. You will feel a little discomfort, nothing to worry about." 

"So, uh, where's the final ingredient?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the exam. Hopefully it wouldn't be as awkward when he injected the said ingredient and we could pretend this embarrassing bit didn't happen. 

Carlisle cleared his throat, not immediately answering. "On it's way as we speak. Jasper is in the other room procuring it for us." 

I nodded, doing my best to get comfortable and not think too hard about what that meant. 

A few moments later, growls and snarls reached my ears. 

I started in surprise, I imagine my eyes must have gone comically wide.

Oh. My. God.

"Carlisle. Is he doing what I think he's doing?" I asked, my voice shaking. I hadn't thought he would be doing . . . that . . . so close to us. If anything, I thought they would do it like I'd heard sperm banks do and have it stored somewhere. Apparently, by procure, Carlisle meant retrieve live instead of from storage someone nearby. 

"I'm afraid he is, we need the sperm to be as fresh as possible for increased success of implantation." He replied, his voice sheepish. He lowered my dress slightly, letting it rest on my knees. "Everything looks fine."

He sat back in the chair and discarded his gloves, pulling a fresh pair from the box and donning them.

A roar made me jump, I think I even squeaked. 

A blink later, Carlisle had lowered my dress and the door opened. 

Jasper walked into the room, straight to Carlisle and handed him a container. 

I avoided looking at his face, wishing the chair would swallow me after what I'd heard. 

"Thank you, Jasper. I believe we are ready for the procedure now." 

Jasper left, closing the door behind him. 

Once he was gone, I lifted my dress again and forced myself to focus on my breathing. 

"Alright, Bella, I'm going to begin. Just relax, this will be over soon." He patted my shin soothingly. 

In, hold five seconds. Out, hold five seconds. Repeat. I had repeated this exercise twice when I felt something foreign enter my body. I jumped a little when something cold shot up into my body, making me shiver at the temperature. 

I heard a clink nearby and wheels moving. 

"Now I will set the timer and leave the room. Once it rings, I will come back and set you upright again. When I do, I will allow you a moment to clean up and let you out of that chair. How does that sound?" He threw the gloves away, smiling reassuringly at me. I threw him a thumbs up, settling in. He set the timer and walked away, closing the door behind him. 

I was left to my thoughts, which might not be a good idea. 

Doubts and worries filled my mind, all the negative possibilities. What if this doesn't work? What if we're too incompatible? What if Nahuel was an anomaly that won't be repeated? What would the Cullens say? I made them a promise. Esme and Rosalie would be absolutely crushed if I couldn't deliver on my promise. What if it does work and Alice becomes angry with me? What if she resents me because I can give Jasper something she can't? What if Rosalie feels the same way? 

I shook my head forcefully, pushing the thoughts away. It would work, I would be fine. I'm young, fertile, and healthy. Alice loves me, she wouldn't do that. She would happy because Jasper is happy and thankful, that's all. Everything will be fine. It'll work. 

It has to. 

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the positive results. Esme, Rosalie and Alice would be so happy. I could imagine them holding their babies, looking down at their tiny bodies, smiling at their tiny faces. I thought of Esme and Rosalie's faces when they saw the baby for the first time. I thought of Jasper holding the baby for the first time, the look he would have in his eyes when he as he stared down at his/her tiny body. 

Warmth surged in my chest. Jasper would be an amazing father. They all would be. Emmett, strong in body in spirit, so gentle with me and Rosalie. Carlisle, so kind and full of love, light. A true healer soul. 

Images flashed through my mind. Each member of the family holding a baby and smiling, movie nights, play dates, holidays, and family dinners. Life, laughter, love, and so much hope. Happiness. Years and years of happiness.

Longing hit me so hard my chest ached. I wanted all of it for them, so badly it hurt. 

The timer cut into my musing and I gathered myself with a mental shake. 

 

 


	7. Insemination

**Disclaimer: I do not own own the Twilight series or any characters in it.**

 

 

 

Carlisle entered the room with a wash cloth, smiling at me. "I'm sure you're ready to get out of that chair, but you'll have to wait just a little longer. Here's a cloth for you, I'll be outside." He handed it to me and walked to the door. 

I cleaned myself up with the damp cloth and a paper towel he'd thoughtfully left by the arm of the chair.

I lowered my dress. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Carlisle came in, let me out of the blasted contraption, and we walked down to the kitchen so the human could have a snack.

I was surprised to say the least when I entered the kitchen and saw Esme plating bacon and hash browns. "Oh, thank you, Esme. You know, you really didn't have to do that. I could have made myself something, I know where everything is."

She waved me off and Carlisle scooted a chair out while she brought the food to the table. "Nonsense, Bella, I don't mind a bit. I love cooking and we don't eat, so you're the perfect person to cook for. It's no trouble, really."

I smiled and sat down in the offered chair. I took the silverware Esme gave me and the glass of water Carlisle set in front of me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," they replied simultaneously.

I giggled, cutting into my hash brown. "You are too cute sometimes."

"How did the injection go?" Esme asked, her golden eyes filled to the brim with hope.

"It went well, I have high hope that this will be successful." Carlisle replied, kissing her cheek.

I sighed, smiling at their affectionate display. "Awww. Now I can't let you down, it'd break my heart."

"You could never let us down, Bella. Just the fact that you're willing to do through this for us means more than you know. I can't express the extent of my own gratitude, nor can I thank you enough." Esme's eyes filled with venom tears and she gave me a watery smile.

I felt my throat close up and tears come to my own eyes. I nodded, trying not to cry. I focused on eating, letting myself calm down. When I recovered, I stared her in the eyes. "I love you, Esme. You're the mother I've always wanted to have and I want to do this for you."

Esme rushed me, embracing me in her cold arms and held me to her.

In that moment, there was no need for words. In that moment, that embrace, everything was said that we needed to say.


	8. Round 2 With Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anthing to do with it. I only own my plot twists and any OCs I may toss at you.**

I had spent the rest of the day at the Cullens house, hanging out. Once it got dark out and it was late enough to sleep, I drove home.

I woke up the next morning and stretched, nearly cracking my jaw in a yawn.

I got dressed in sweats and descended the stairs two at a time.

The sound of the t.v. made me pause, Charlie was home and awake.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to face him or be chicken a little longer while things cool off between us. 

After a moment, I sucked it up and took the last steps toward the kitchen, passing the living room in the process. I picked my favorite bowl and poured my preferred cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

I debated with myself, kitchen table or couch with my father?

I groaned, choosing to attempt to take the high road and sit next to him. He was watching a football game.

I bit my lip and shuffled my cereal around in my bowl with my spoon.

Awkward, much? I mentally scoffed at myself.

"What's the score?" I asked, as I stared at the tan squares.

"Sixteen to ten." He grunted, leaning forward some more, his eyes fixed on the screen.

My cereal was ate it silence.

Once I was finished, I chose to speak up.

"Dad, could you pause the game for a minute?" I asked, unsure if he'd even hear me.

He sighed and reluctantly grabbed the remote, pressing pause. "What is it, Bella?"

"Look, about our talk yesterday-" I began, prepared to ease him into this bear trap of a conversation. It didn't go so well when I brought it up last time with a bit less tact. 

"Isabella, we've discussed it and I have expressed how I felt about the idea." He said sharply, cutting off my timid beginning.

"Well, I told you how I felt about your expression. Now, there's something I need to say about it. I-" To my intensifying frustration, he refused to let me finish.

Again.

"Will not be doing it! Bella, I already told you that I didn't want you to do it, and I meant it!" He growled, his face turning red.

Alright, no more miss nice girl.

"I  _am_  doing it! It doesn't matter that you don't approve, there's nothing you can do about it. It's done, I went through with it while you were away with Billy." I snapped, angry and frustrated that he forced me to tell him this way.

This wasn't how I wanted to reveal my decision.

If possible, Charlie's face grew even redder, his eyes blazing and the vein in his forehead bulging.

"No! No daughter of mine will have a married man's child! I forbid it, Isabella!" He shouted, standing his full height.

I stood, too.

"You can't forbid me!" I screamed back. "Not only am I a legal adult now, but I've already been inseminated! There's nothing you could do to keep me from having a baby for the Cullens!"

"You won't in this house! Not under this roof!" He roared. 

I paused, paling. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant. Could he? 

I swallowed, my temper deflated. Fear flooded my veins in its place. 

"Dad?" I tried weakly. 

"Get out! No children will be carried in this house!" He bellowed, pointing to the door. "Get OUT!"

Tears filled my eyes and I hurried upstairs, taking a small suitcase out of the closet and filling it will everything I touched.

I grabbed my book bag and school supplies, stopping next for my toiletries bag. I descended the stairs as quickly as I could, running out the front door and to my truck.

I threw everything in without bothering to look where it landed and drove, sobbing and wiping away the blinding tears.

I had to pull over at one point, the tears and sobs fully blocking my vision. The emotions of the day swirling and drowning me.

When I had gotten it mostly under control, I started my truck again and headed for the Cullens.

I couldn't go to La Push, that's where he would go.

I couldn't just go to Angela's, I didn't want to burden her or her family with a possibly pregnant teenager.

This left the Cullens.

Besides, if I was pregnant, it would be Jasper's. So, if my wanting to see them wasn't enough, the face that I might be carrying a half vampire baby was.

I pulled into the driveway, drying me face and combing my hair with my fingers as best I could.

I cleared my throat and climbed put, leaving my belongings in the cab. I didn't want them to know immediately that I was close to being homeless and I didn't want them to feel like they had to take me in.

I stood on the porch, breathing for a moment. I knocked, my heart fluttering with nerves and the leftover emotions from the fight.

The door opened and Carlisle's gentle golden eyes met mine. "Bella? To what do we owe this early visit?"

I broke at the combination of his kind eyes and polite, warm words. I flung myself into his cold chest, seeking comfort as his cold arms wrapped around me reflexively. Tears leaked from my eyes and a few sobs escaped my throat.

"Bella?" He questioned softly, his melodic voice concerned.

"Carlise. Can I stay here for a little while?" I managed to ask between sniffles and sobs.

"Of course you can, Bella, you never have to ask. Our home is always open to you, dear one, you should know that already." He whispered, kissing the side of my head.

I took a deep breath to stabilize myself and pulled away, wiping my eyes dry. "Thanks, Carlisle, I really appreciate this."

"We'll get you set up in Edward's old room, it has been cleaned up and you may finish it as you wish. I will see to it that a bed is placed by this evening, so don't worry about sleeping on a couch or such nonsense."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Esme and the rest of the family approached the house while Carlisle and I were carrying my things to the porch.

Esme shot straight over to me. "What on Earth is going on?"

"I asked Carlisle if I could stay for a while." I answered, fiddling with my fingers.

"Bella, that's fantastic! We can redo Edwards old room! We can put in a bed, an armoire, a nice walk in closet and-"

Carlisle cut her off with a fond chuckle. "Now, Esme, let the poor girl decide for herself."

I smiled at them, pushing down my issues.

"Belly? Um, not that I'm not happy with you here, because I am, but why are you moving in?" Emmett asked, cocking his head sideways curiously.

I sucked in a breath, mentally preparing myself. "Oh, well, um. . . . Charlie was unhappy with the fact that I am potentially pregnant with another woman's husbands child."

"He kicked you out?" Jasper whispered in a strained voice. "He threw you out, because you might be pregnant with my child?"

"He thinks I would be carrying Carlisle babies. He has a hard time with the marriage thing," I explained, hoping to ease Jasper.

Apparently I didn't succeed, Jasper was gone the moment I finished speaking.

I sighed, wishing I'd never opened my mouth.

"Let's get you inside, so you can settle in." Esme smiled, leading me into the house.

That was how I came to live in the same house as the men who would do their best to get me pregnant.


End file.
